It All Started With A Big Bang
by The Amazing Rydia
Summary: Cloud was supposed to hide his identity from his old crush on his return to Nibelheim, but what happens when he catches her with his best friend at the water tower? CloudxTifaxZack. Lemon. Heed the rating!


Reviews!

000000

He hated being home! Why did they have to come all the way to Nibelheim anyway? Didn't Shinra have like technicians or something to handle shit like this!

Well sure, at least he got to see his mom, but having to tell her he didn't make it into SOLDIER was awful! Man, a guy could never catch a break!

He needed to get out of the hotel, that grunt's snoring was starting to get on his nerves.

He managed to walk around the small town for a few minutes, before he found himself at the water tower.

Yup, it was this self-same spot that he made that promise to Tifa all those years ago. How could he face her now? He had run off shouting about how he was going to be a great hero, just like Sephiroth. And now? He was just an ordinary Shinra soldier.

With a sigh, he turned, but heard a low feminine moan.

Well, this place was a local date spot. Probably just two horny teenagers getting it on. A louder moan sounded, followed by a deep male one. A deep male voice he recognised!

Cloud couldn't help himself. He flattened himself against the wall, and peeked across.

Sure enough, there was Zack. Perfect soldier, tall, well muscled, good looking and a smooth talker to boot. Cloud was thankful Zack still kept his clothes on. But he spied a frilly pink pair of panties lying on the floor nearby. And judging from their positions he was fingering the poor girl.

"Oooooh Zack!" The girl moaned in between Zack's ravaging her mouth.

"Oh Tifa," Zack answered huskily.

WAIT JUST ONE FUCKING MINUTE! Tifa? His Tifa? The reason he fucking left Nibelheim in the first place? And here Zack was fucking her like no man's business!

"What the fuck Zack?!" Cloud shouted.

The two hurriedly broke apart, both of them blushing.

"Oh, hey Spike," Zack gave a nervous sort of laugh.

Tifa said nothing, but panted heavily. She sure had grown up. The last time Cloud had seen her, she had been a pretty little girl. Now she had become a beautiful grown woman. Her features were defined and angular, her eyes held a new shine. Her lips had become full and round, her legs had become two long, muscled pieces of art. And her BREASTS. Cloud doubted he had ever seen breasts so large before. They were practically bursting out of the tight corset she was wearing. Completing the sight of perfection was a glistening wetness around her thighs. She had wet herself while Zack was fingering her.

"Don't you fucking 'hey Spike' me you no good son of a bitch!" Cloud shouted. "You knew about her! You knew she was off limits!"

"Ohhh, you mean THIS is Tifa?!" Zack looked genuinely surprised. Honestly the man was a bird-brain. He thought with his penis, that's for sure.

"Yes, Zack THIS is Tifa!" Cloud shouted.

"How do you..know me?" Tifa suddenly entered the conversation. She strode away from the wall towards him.

Cloud was dumbstruck. In his moment of anger and betrayal he had forgotten that he wasn't supposed to reveal himself to Tifa. He backed away.

"I..uh- don't!" He said suddenly, thankful he was wearing a helmet.

"Your lying," she accused, still advancing. "Let me see your face."

"No!" Cloud snapped, shaking his vigorously.

"Cloud?" Tifa said, gazing at the visor, red eyes widening. "Oh my goodness! Cloud!"

Before he could stop her, she pounced on him and ripped his helmet off.

"It IS you!" She said in shock.

"Well who'd you expect? The Exorsist?" Cloud snapped. He was pretty pissed off at what she had just been up to.

Evidently, she came to the same conclusion. "Oh my gosh Cloud! It was what it looked like!"

"Then what was it huh? Cause you sure can't mistake that for-"

"Hey, Spikey?"

"What Zack?"

"Listen, I just had an idea," Zack replied silding up next to Tifa.

Cloud rolled his eyes. "And?"

Zack shrugged. "Well...its obvious you and Tifa go way back and well...don't you want to..." He made a rude gesture.

Cloud looked horrified, but Tifa just looked thoughful.

"Y'know, I actually wouldn't mind," she said looking at Cloud. "He's grown up to be quite the cutie and I like that lean sorta muscle he's got going on!"

"Well, there's your answer Spike!" Zack said enthusiastically. "She wants to fuck you and you want to fuck her!"

Cloud looked uncertain. "Right now?"

"Hell yeah! Cloud you have no idea how long I've been waiting for this!" Tifa had suddenly become breathless.

"We'll be leaving in a few days," Zack said with a wink.

Cloud looked at Tifa. She was staring unabashedly at his crotch. He suddenly felt uncomfortable at the look. His blush deepend as Tifa took a step forward and placed a hand on his hardening cock.

He was unable to stop a moan escaping his lips and she fondled him.

Slowly she walked closer, Cloud could smell her perfume. It was intoxicating. Her arms wrapped around his waist and her lips met his in a deep kiss.

Her tongue was in his mouth, exploring wildly. He answered in turn. The kiss was deep and violent. Soon they were swaying, his tongue in her mouth, wriggling like a worm. She moaned into his mouth. The rush of blood to his groin quickened.

"Hey! Don't leave me out!" Cloud thought Zack was joking, until Tifa pulled out of his mouth and turned to the SOLDIER. She kept her hands on his chest, but kissed Zack, moaning.

Cloud felt his jaw slack in shock.

Zack managed to extract his mouth from Tifa's death-grip and grinned at Cloud.

"Well, Cloud, your turn!" He said with a wink.

"W-what?!" Cloud yelped.

"Well, you're not just gonna leave me hanging are you?"

"I'm not...gay?" Cloud replied, his mouth dry.

"So? We all do some crazy things when we're horny!" Zack replied. "Now come here!"

Cloud looked helplessly at Tifa, but the brunette was licking her lips in anticipation, evidently the thought of two guys making out turned her on.

Nervously, he looked into Zack's purple eyes. He wasn't that bad looking... No this is wrong! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!

Zack, oblivious to his discomfort, took the smaller man's face in his hands and kissed him deeply.

It was so different from a woman, Cloud wasn't sure if he found it unpleasant. He tasted different from Tifa. He was stronger, and the small poke of his day old stubble was oddly stimulating.

"That's so hot!" Cloud heard Tifa whisper.

He closed his eyes and began kissing Zack back, until he felt Zack's hand on his ass.

Zack pulled him closer until their hard cocks were touching, through their pants.

Tifa joined them and Zack briefly let Cloud go to kiss her. Then Cloud had a turn in her mouth, before Zack claimed his lips again.

Tifa stepped back and removed her shirt. Cloud and Zack stopped kissing just to watch her. Her body was amazing. Her breast were so large and her large pink nipples stood erect and proud in the moonlight.

"Yeah baby, take it off!" Zack said, unconciously grinding against Cloud in his heat.

She removed her leather miniskirt and stood naked, except for a belt around waist. She took her finger and began playing with herself as she watched the two men grind.

Cloud found himself initiating a kiss with Zack. But the SOLDIER pulled away and removed his shirt. He was so well muscled and toned. His pecs were so defined! His dark nipples were standing, the bulge in his pants stood in stark relief.

Cloud followed suit, shedding his shirt. He didn't have as much muscle as Zack, but he was more ripped. His abs were well-defined and he slipped his hand inside his pants, playing with his cock, as Zack stepped out of his pants, revealing his monstrous member. Like Tifa, he kept his leather belt around his hips.

Cloud hurriedly did the same, looking at Zack and Tifa, as the three of them stood naked in the moonlight. He shared a smile with Zack as they turned and walked to the young woman whose hand was still in her mound.

"Oh yeah," she moaned as Zack drew him in a kiss. Cloud put one hand on the small of her back and squeezed her breast with the other. "Oh Cloud! Touch me," she begged, kissing him.

He obliged, placing his finger into her deepest reaches. She was warm, so soft, so wet. Zack joined him and together they fingered her, extracting moans of pleasure. Zack began suckling on one of her hard pink nipples. Cloud mimicked him, she tasted so good!

Zack turned to him, and they shared her taste as they kissed again.

The intense pleasure was too much for Tifa, she cried out loudly, her body convulsing. "Fuck!"

She dropped to her knees and took Zack's thick cock in her mouth, sucking on it in earnest. "Cloud, you have to taste him!" She mumbled.

Cloud was unsure, but Zack gave him a smile of encouragement. He took the other man into his mouth. It tasted so different! Cloud wasn't sure if he enjoyed it or not.

"My turn," Zack said, pulling Cloud to his feet. Tifa licked her lips hungrily, but Zack was the first to take Cloud into his mouth. He sucked deeply, the pleasure was immense. "Oh yeah, Zack! Ahhh ahhhhhh!"

"Want more?" Zack asked, taking him deeper into his mouth, while Tifa licked and sucked at his balls.

"Mmmmmm," Cloud moaned.

Zack stood up, the shadows cast by the moon emphasising the lines on his perfect body.

Cloud, now thoroughly horny, began sucking on one dark erect nipple, his hand working up and down Zack's large member. Tifa mimicked him, and licked and kissed Zack's broad shoulders and ripped abdomen.

"Yeah, more!" Zack moaned.

"Fuck me!" Tifa whimpered, her lips on his balls.

"You first Cloud!" Zack said graciously.

Cloud smirked as he positioned himself in front of the willing Tifa. She spread her legs wide, inviting him. He saw the pink of her tight hole covered by soft thin black hair. He was trying so hard not to cum just looking at her. Wrapping her legs around his waist, he pushed in.

Tifa nearly screamed in pleasure, Cloud not far behind. So, so very tight! She was slick and wet from all the fore-play. He thrust into her against, her back was against the wall as he pounded into her. He felt a finger near his ass. Zack!

"Don't mind if I do Spike," the dark haired SOLDIER whispered into his ear.

Cloud turned and gave him a deep kiss in response.

"Fuck yeah! You're so hot," Zack breathed. Cloud could feel the hot tip of his friend's cock at his entrance.

Taking a deep breath, Zack thrust into him.

The pain was unbearable. Zack's powerful thrust pushed Cloud deeper into Tifa and the girl cried out.

Cloud was shaking, Zack's hands were on his hips and he was thrusting into the blonde.

"Fuck her while I fuck you!" Zack grunted and pounded in.

Cloud obliged, even though the pain was immense. "I'm gonna cum!" He said at last after some more thrusting.

"Pull out!" Zack ordered, doing the same. Without skipping a beat Zack got down onto his knees and sucked Cloud's cock again.

"Cum in his mouth Cloud!" Tifa moaned, fingering herself.

Unable to hold himself any longer, Cloud through his head back and shot into Zack's mouth.

Zack kept the hot salty cum in his mouth, before standing up and sharing it with his two partners. His hand was moving swiftly up and down his own member and soon all three of the were covered in his thick, white essence.

They stood there for several minutes, none of them talking, just panting and wheezing.

"So," Zack was the first to recover. "Aren't you glad you took your mask off?"

Cloud sure as hell was


End file.
